memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek birthdays
This is a list of the birthdays of individuals who have worked on Star Trek. January *1 - Gilbert Green (1914), Frank Langella (1940), Matt Roe (1952) and Jennifer Edwards (1959) *2 - Jason Evers (1922) *4 - Matt Frewer (1958) *5 - Alfred Ryder (1916) and Clancy Brown (1959) *6 - Vic Tayback (1930) and Aron Eisenberg (1969) *7 - Gene L. Coon (1924), Mark Allen Shepherd (1961) and Kevin Rahm (1971) *8 - Michelle Forbes (1967) *9 - Jonathan Farwell (1932), K Callan (1942), and Marco Sanchez (1970) *11 - Jerome Bixby (1923) and Mitchell Ryan (1928) *12 - Kirstie Alley (1951) *13 - Brandon Tartikoff (1949) *14 - Anthony Jochim (1892) *15 - Andrea Martin (1947) *16 - Peter Brocco (1903) and Harry Basch (1926) *17 - Nancy Parsons (1942) *18 - Jeff Yagher (1962) *19 - Fritz Weaver 1926 and Johnny Haymer (1920) *20 - DeForest Kelley (1920) *22 - Seymour Cassel (1935) and Olivia d'Abo (1967) *23 - Susan French (1912) and Claire Rankin (1974) *24 - John McLiam (1918) and David Gerrold (1944) *25 - Gregory Sierra (1941) and Ruth Williamson (1954) *26 - Tracy Middendorf (1970) *27 - Marc Daniels (1912), James Cromwell (1940), and Susanna Thompson (1958) *28 - Arnold Moss (1910) and Susan Howard (1944) *29 - Albert Henderson (1915) *30 - David Opatoshu (1918) *31 - Jean Simmons (1929), Christine Rose (1951) and David Oliver (1962) February *1 - Paul Carr (1934), Bibi Besch (1940), and Kaitlin Hopkins (1964) *2 - Brent Spiner (1949) *3 - John Fiedler (1925) *4 - Jenette Goldstein (1960) *5 - Sam Gilman (1915) *6 - Cecily Adams (1958) *8 - Ethan Phillips (1955) *9 - Gene Lyons (1921) and Marianna Hill (1941) *10 - Dame Judith Anderson (1897) and Jerry Goldsmith (1929) *11 - Philip Anglim (1953) *12 - Barry Trivers (1907), Brioni Farrell (1934), Frank Overton (1918), Cliff deYoung (1945), Zach Grenier (1954), Raphael Sbarge (1964), and Christopher Pettiet (1976) *13 - Susan Oliver (1932), Michael Ensign (1944), and Neal McDonough (1966) *14 - Allan Miller (1929), Andrew Prine (1936), Andrew Robinson (1942), and Cody and Kurt Wetherill (both 1986) *15 - Meg Wyllie (1917), Sherry Jackson (1942), and Christopher McDonald (1955) *16 - LeVar Burton (1957) *17 - Marc Lawrence (1910) and Ed McCready (1930) *18 - Sam Rolfe (1924) and Andrea Dromm (1941) *19 - Fred Freiberger (1915) *20 - Richard Matheson (1926), Patricia Smith (1930), and Richard Lynch (1940) *21 - Celia Lovsky (1897), Gary Lockwood (1937), Kelsey Grammer (1955), and Martha Hackett (1961) *22 - Paul Dooley (1928), Tucker Smallwood (1944), and Jeri Ryan (1968) *23 - Majel Barrett (1932) *24 - James Sloyan (1940) and Mark Moses (1958) *25 - Bert Remsen (1925) *26 - Theodore Sturgeon (1918), Lawrence Montaigne (1931), and Chase Masterson (1963) *27 - Dick Crockett (1915) and Barbara Babcock (1937) *28 - Stephanie Beacham (1947), Michelle Horn (1987) *29 - Richard Beymer (1938) and Harvey Jason (1940) March *1 - J.D. Cullum (1966) *2 - Barbara Luna (1939), Gates McFadden (1949), and Joy Garret (1945) *3 - James Doohan (1920) and Heidi Swedberg (1966) *4 - Anne Haney (1934) and Steven Weber (1961) *5 - James B. Sikking (1934), Dean Stockwell (1936), Samantha Eggar (1939) and Jolene Blalock (1975) *6 - Hal Needham (1931), Joanna Miles (1940), and Larry Cedar (1955) *7 - Davis Roberts (1917), Donna Murphy (1959), and Jonathan Del Arco (1966) *8 - Mickey Morton (1927) *11 - Tricia O'Neil (1945) *12 - Frank Overton (1918) and Rick Worthy (1967) *13 - Paul Fix (1901), Grant Woods (1932) and Leslie Parrish (1935) *14 - Penny Johnson (1961) *15 - Walter Gotell (1924) and Craig Wasson (1954) *16 - Karl Bruck (1906), Lawrence Tierney (1919), and Granville Van Dusen (1944) *18 - Ben Gage (1914), Jack B. Sowards (1929), J.G. Hertzler (1949), Brad Dourif (1950) and Vanessa Williams (1963) *19 - Tige Andrews (1921), Robert Schenkkan (1953), and Connor Trinneer (1969) *20 - Richard Carlyle (1920), Karen Steele (1931), and John de Lancie (1948) *21 - Sabrina LeBeauf (1958) and Greg Ellis (1968) *22 - William Shatner (1931) and Michael Westmore (1938) *23 - Kenneth Tobey (1917) and Anthony De Longis (1950) *26 - Ed Peck (1917), John Crawford (1926), Leonard Nimoy (1931), and Tony Papenfuss (1950) *27 - Jon Steuer (1984) *28 - Ron Soble (1932) *29 - Marina Sirtis (1960) *31 - Richard Kiley (1922) and Jacqueline Kim (19??) April *1 - Grace Lee Whitney (1930) *2 - Sharon Acker (1935) *3 - Adam Scott (1973) *4 - Casey Biggs (1955) and Phil Morris (1959) *5 - Robert Bloch (1917), Frank Gorshin (1933), and Alexander Enberg (1972) *6 - Judy McConnell (1944) *9 - Arthur Batanides (1922) and Fred Dekker (1959) *10 - Robert Phillips (1925) and Michael Bell (1938) *11 - Leonard Mudie (1883) *13 - Paul Sorvino (1939), Ron Perlman and William Sadler (both 1950) *14 - Joseph Ruskin (1924), Jay Robinson (1930) and Kenneth Mars (1936) *15 - Michael Ansara (1922), Tom Sutton (1937), Robert Walker, Jr. (1940), and Darin Cooper (1966) *16 - David Graf (1950) *17 - Adrian Spies (1920) and Michael Forest (1929) *18 - William Bramley (1928) and Robert Hooks (1937) *19 - Elinor Donahue (1937), Tony Plana (1954), Tim Ransom (1963), and Ashley Judd (1968) *20 - George Takei (1937) and Clint Howard (1959) *21 - Iggy Pop (1947) *22 - Manu Intiraymi (1978) *23 - Alan Oppenheimer (1930), David Birney (1939), Gabriel Damon (1976) and Doren Fein (1984) *24 - Jill Ireland (1936), David L. Ross (1939), John Vargas (1958), Glenn Morshower (1959), and Melinda Clarke (1969) *26 - Vic Perrin (1916) and McKenzie Westmore (1977) *27 - Lisa Wilcox (1964) *29 - Charles Seel (1897), Robert Towers (1952) and Kate Mulgrew (1955) *30 - Kirsten Dunst (1982) May *2 - Theodore Bikel (1924), Don Marshall (1936) and Brian Tochi (1959) *3 - Jeanne Bal (1928), Joseph Fuqua (1962) and Jennifer Tung (1973) *5 - Marc Alaimo (1942) and Nicholas Guest (1955) *6 - Bill Quinn (1912), Alan Dale (1947), Richard Cox (1948), Gregg Henry (1952), Tom Bergeron (1955), and Leslie Hope (1965) *7 - Jon Lormer (1906), Lilyan Chauvin (1925) and John Fleck (1951) *8 - Salome Jens (1935) and Philip LeStrange (1942) *9 - Ray Young (1940), Benjamin W.S. Lum (1953) and Kevin Peter Hall (1955) *10 - Meg Foster (1948) and Gina Philips (1970) *11 - Nancy Hower (1966) *12 - Richard Riehle (1948) and April Grace (1962) *16 - Yvonne Craig (1937) *15 - Rob Bowman (1960) and Brenda Bakke (1963) *18 - Elizabeth Rogers (1934) and Andreas Katsulas (1946) *20 - Constance Towers (1933), Anthony Zerbe (1936), Matt McCoy and Jane Wiedlin (1958), John Billingsley (1960), and Stephanie Niznik (1967) *21 - Richard Libertini (1933) and Booker Bradshaw (1940) *22 - David Hillary Hughes (1901) and Paul Winfield (1941) *23 - James Blish (1921) *25 - Susan Diol (1964) *29 - Richard Lee Jackson (1979) *30 - Michael J. Pollard (1939), Michael Piller (1948), Colm Meaney (1953), and Cynthia Gouw (1963) *31 - Ernest Haller (1896), Tommy Hinkley (1960), and Eli Golub (1971) June *1 - Rene Auberjonois (1940) *2 - Sally Kellerman (1936) and Anthony Montgomery (1971) *3 - Suzie Plakson (1958) *4 - Howard Culver (1918) and Michelle Phillips (1944) *5 - John Abbott (1905), Robert Lansing (1928), and Marc Worden (1976) *6 - Gary Graham (1960) *7 - Tarik Ergin (1961) *8 - George D. Wallace (1917), James Goldstone (1931), James Darren (1936), Bernie Casey (1939) and Cyril O'Reilly (1958) *9 - Herta Ware (1917), Gerd Oswald (1919) and Joan Marshall (1931) *10 - Garry Walberg (1921) *11 - Ed Bishop (1932) and Sherman Howard (1949) *12 - Len Wein (1948) *13 - Percy Rodriguez (1924), Christine Healy (1934), Malcolm McDowell (1943), and Mark Correy (1965) *15 - Richard Derr (1918) *16 - Robert Gist (1924), Bill Cobbs (1935), Leslie Engelberg (1975), and Olivia Hack (1983) *18 - John Warburton (1903), Keye Luke (1904), George Hearn (1934), Miriam Flynn (1952), and Robin Christopher (1965) *21 - Monte Markham (1935) and Leigh J. McCloskey (1955) *22 - Tim Russ (1956) *23 - Joseph Mell (1915) and Jim Metzler (1951) *24 - Scott Marlowe (1932) and Peter Weller (1947) *26 - Stan Barrett (1943) *27 - Kenneth Marshall (1950) *28 - Tony Young (1937), Bruce Davison (1946) and Alice Krige (1954) *29 - Jeannetta Arnette (1954) and Sharon Lawrence (1961) *30 - John Harmon (1905), Harvey Vernon (1927), and Jeri Taylor (1946) July *1 - Guy Raymond (1911), Genevieve Bujold (1942), Alan Ruck (1956), and Dominic Keating (1962) *2 - Brock Peters (1927) and Saul Rubinek (1948) *3 - Tim O'Connor (1927) and Kurtwood Smith (1943) *4 - Bruce French (1945) and Marnie McPhail (1966) *5 - Ward Costello (1919) and Zane Cassidy (1984) *6 - William Schallert (1922), Rosemary Forsyth (1943), Rick Sternbach (1951), and Brady Bluhm (1983) *7 - Robert Hamner (1928), Vaughn Armstrong (1950), and William O. Campbell (1959) *8 - Jay Chattaway (1946), Kim Darby (1947), and Michael Buchman Silver (1967) *9 - John Tesh (1952), Lisa Banes (1955), Megan Parlen (1976), and Linda Park (1978) *10 - William Smithers (1927), George Clayton Johnson (1929), Lawrence Pressman (1939), Robert Pine (1941), and Ron Glass (1945) *11 - Michael Ray Rhodes (1945) and Bruce McGill (1950) *12 - Keith Andes (1920) and Denver Mattson (1937) *13 - Patrick Stewart (1940) *14 - Peter Duryea and Sid Haig (both 1939), and Christopher James Miller (1983) *15 - Ken Lynch (1910), Nan Martin (1927), Franklyn Seales and Terry O'Quinn (both 1952), and Hana Hatae (1988) *16 - Phillip Pine (1920), Edward K. Milkis (1931), Camille Saviola (1950), Kristopher Logan (1963), and Ben Betts (1969) *18 - Lee Arenberg (1962) *19 - Andrew Kavovit (1971) *21 - Ike Eisenmann (1962) *22 - Joseph Sargent (1925), Perry Lopez (1931), Louise Fletcher (1934), and Terrell Tilford (1969) *23 - Ronny Cox (1938) *24 - Phyllis Douglas (1936), John Aniston (1933), and Chris Sarandon (1942) *25 - Paul Collins (1937) and Michael Welch (1987) *26 - Biff Elliot (1923), Joe Knowland (1930), Kathryn Hays (1933), Celeste Yarnall (1944), Nana Visitor (1957) and Sam Zeller (1969) *27 - John Putch (1961) and Kellie Waymire (1967) *29 - Melvin Belli (1907), David Warner (1941), Mike Starr (1950), Wendy Hughes (1952), Jeff Coopwood (1958), and Wil Wheaton (1972) *30 - Carel Struycken (1948) *31 - Ted Cassidy (1932) August *1 - Dana Sparks (1961) and Melanie Shatner (1964) *2 - Wah Chang (1917), Nehemiah Persoff (1919), Theodore Marcuse (1920), Susan Denberg (1944), and Joanna Cassidy (1945) *3 - Kevin Sullivan (1958) *4 - William Frankfather (1944) and Daniel Dae Kim (1968) *5 - Parley Baer and David Brian (both 1914), and Clayton Rohner (1961) *6 - Bobby Bass (1936), Louise Sorel (1940), Ray Buktenica (1943), Catherine Hicks (1951), and Drew Howerton (1979) *7 - Steve Ihnat (1934), William Lithgow (1939), John Glover (1944), Holmes Osborne (1952), Shannon Cochran (1958), and Cirroc Lofton (1978) *8 - Adam Roarke (1937), Keith Carradine (1949), Don Most (1953), and Lynn Salvatori (1954) *9 - Amanda McBroom (1946), Adam Nimoy (1956), Ryan Bollman and Liz Vassey (both 1972) *10 - Jeff Corey (1914) and Daniel Hugh Kelly (1952) *11 - Laurel Goodwin (1942) *12 - Jane Wyatt (1911), Walter "Matt" Jefferies (1921) and Stephen Brooks (1942) *14 - Fran Bennett (1937), Lou Wagner (1948), James Horner (1953), and Brannon Braga (1964) *15 - Bjo Trimble (1933) *16 - Julie Newmar (1933), Josh Clark (1955), and Andy Milder (1969) *17 - Michael Strong (1924), Julianna McCarthy (1929), Glenn Corbett (1930), and Michael Strong (1940) *18 - Don Keefer (1916), Reg E. Cathey (1958), and Christian Slater (1969) *19 - Gene Roddenberry (1921), William Marshall (1924), Diana Muldaur (1938), and Jonathan Frakes (1952) *20 - Don Stark (1954) *21 - Clarence Williams III (1939) and Kim Cattrall (1956) *22 - Oliver McGowan (1907) and Lois Hall (1926) *24 - Charles Rocket (1949) and Jennifer Lien (1974) *25 - Graham Jarvis (1930), John Savage (1949) and Marc Scott Zicree (1955) *26 - Georgia Schmidt (1904) *27 - Leo Penn (1921) and Janet MacLachlan (1933) *28 - David Soul (1943), Jim Fitzpatrick and Brian Thompson (both 1959), and Madison Eginton (1989) *29 - Deborah Van Valkenburgh (1952) *30 - Harvey Hart (1928) and Christopher Collins (1949) *31 - Noble Willingham (1931), Anthony Call and Larry Hankin (both 1940) September *2 - Michael Dante (1931) *3 - James Duff (1955) and Merritt Butrick (1959) *4 - Harold Livingston (1924) and Michael Berryman (1948) *5 - Rod Arrants (1944) *7 - Corbin Bernsen (1954) *9 - Richard Webb (1915), Margaret Armen (1921) Jeffrey Alan Chandler (1944) and Jeffrey Combs (1954) *10 - Robert Wise (1914), Robert Sparr (1915), Harry Groener (1951), and Art Chudabala (1970) *11 - Roxann Dawson (1958) and Virginia Madsen (1961) *13 - Gene Dynarski (1932) and Clyde Kusatsu (1948) *14 - Harve Presnell (1933), Walter Koenig (1936) and Bruce Hyde (1941) *15 - Joseph Pevney (1911), Roy Brocksmith (1945), and Tom Hardy (1977) *16 - Lawrence Dobkin (1919), Morgan Woodward (1925), Ed Begley, Jr. (1949), and Nick Sagan (1970) *17 - David Huddleston (1930), Craig Richard Nelson (1947), and Christian R. Conrad (1964) *19 - Lloyd Haynes (1934) and Carolyn McCormick (1959) *20 - Leonard Crofoot (1948) *21 - Henry Gibson (1935) *23 - Robert Herron (1924) and Rosalind Chao (1957) *24 - Paul Baxley (1923) and Kenneth Tigar (1942) *25 - Beth Toussaint (1962) *26 - Richard Herd (1932) *27 - Roger C. Carmel (1932) and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (1950) *28 - William Windom (1923) *29 - Leonard Kelly-Young (1948) and Stuart Charno (1956) *30 - Antoinette Bower (1932) and James Gleason (1952) October *1 - Abraham Sofaer (1896), Stephen Collins (1947), Natalia Nogulich (1950), and Jay Underwood (1968) *2 - Charles Drake (1917), Avery Brooks (1948), and Persis Khambatta (1950) *3 - Morgan Farley (1898), Madlyn Rhue (1935) and Steve Susskind (1942) *4 - Phillip Glasser (1978) *5 - John Hoyt (1905), Skip Homeier (1930), Harriet Leider (1944), and Duncan Regehr (1952) *6 - Michael Durrell (1943) and Wendy Robie (1953) *7 - John Loprieno (1960) *8 - Brad Greenquist (1959) and Kristanna S. Loken (1979) *9 - Jason Wingreen (1919) and Scott Bakula (1954) *10 - Eli Behar (1906), Janos Prohaska (1919), and Peter White (1937) *13 - Meyer Dolinsky (1923) *14 - David Ruprecht (1948) and Lori Petty (1963) *15 - Mark Lenard (1924) *16 - Ron Taylor (1952) *17 - Thomas Kopache (1945) and Mae Jemison (1956) *18 - Mark La Mura (1948) *20 - John Anderson (1922) and Sam Witwer (1977) *21 - Georgia Brown (1933), Julie Parrish (1940), and David Ogden Stiers (1942) *22 - Christopher Lloyd (1938) *23 - Ira Steven Behr (1953) *24 - John Winston (1933) and F. Murray Abraham (1939) *25 - Whit Bissell (1909) *26 - K.L. Smith (1922) *27 - James L. Conway (1950) and Robert Picardo (1953) *28 - Jack Murdock (1922) *30 - William Campbell (1926), Hamilton Camp (1934), and Ed Lauter (1940) *31 - Michael J. Anderson (1953) and Keegan de Lancie (1984) November *1 - Robert Foxworth (1941), Michael Zaslow (1942), Elizabeth Dennehy (1960) and Helene Udy (1962) *2 - Warren Stevens (1919) *4 - Ian Wolfe (1896) *5 - Robert Fortier (1926), Harris Yulin (1937), Armin Shimerman (1949), and Famke Janssen (1965) *6 - Zoe McLellan (1974) *8 - Norman Lloyd (1914), Nicholas Kepros (1932), Alfre Woodard (1953), and Scott Alan Smith (1961) *9 - Herbert J. Wright (1947), John Megna (1952), Robert Duncan McNeill (1964), Eric A. Stillwell (1962) *10 - Vincent Schiavelli (1948) *11 - Carlos Lacamara (1958) and Peter Parros (1960) *12 - Wallace Shawn (1943) *13 - Tracy Scoggins (1953) and Whoopi Goldberg (1955) *14 - Brian Keith (1921) and Ted Sorel (1936) *15 - Bob Gunton (1945) *17 - Robert Brown and Robert Butler (both 1927) *18 - Alan Dean Foster (1946) *19 - Tom Villard and Robert Beltran (both 1953) and Terry Farrell (1963) *20 - Jerry Hardin (1929) *21 - Laurence Luckinbill (1934), Michael Cavanaugh (1942, and Alexander Siddig (1965) *22 - Craig Hundley (1954) *23 - John Newland (1917), Robert Easton (1930) and Salli Elise Richardson (1967) *24 - Dwight Schultz (1947) and Denise Crosby (1957) *25 - Ricardo Montalban (1920), Jeffrey Hunter (1926), and Beverly Washburn (1943) *27 - Barbara Anderson (1945) *28 - Herb Wallerstein (1925), Rif Hutton (1962), and Scarlett Pomers (1988) *29 - Nathan Jung (1946) *30 - Sherman Labby (1929), Jack Sheldon (1931) December *1 - Malachi Throne (1928) and Golden Brooks (1970) *2 - Jerry Sohl (1913), Bill Erwin and Ray Walston (both 1914), Keith Szarabajka (1952), Dan Gauthier (1963), and Sarah Silverman (1970) *3 - Shelly Desai (1935), Steven Culp (1955), and Brian Bonsall (1981) *4 - Tony Todd (1954) *8 - John Rubinstein (1946), David Cowgill (1960), and Teri Hatcher (1964) *9 - Paddi Edwards (1931), and Michael Dorn (1952) *10 - Clegg Hoyt (1910), Hal Baylor (1918), Alexander Courage (1919), John Colicos (1928), and Tom Towles (1950) *11 - Teri Garr (1949) *12 - Darleen Carr (1950), Mädchen Amick (1970) *14 - James Horan (1954) *15 - Gail Bonney (1901) and Garrett Wang (1968) *16 - Charles Dennis (1946) and Melanie Smith (1962) *18 - Bill Zuckert (1915) and Jeff Kober (1953) *20 - Nicole de Boer (1970) *21 - Andy Dick (1965) *22 - Dina Meyer (1968) *23 - James Gregory (1911) *24 - Nicholas Meyer (1945) *25 - Rick Berman (1945) *26 - Elisha Cook, Jr. (1903) *28 - Nichelle Nichols (1933) and Thomas Alexander Dekker (1987) *30 - Noley Thornton (1983) *31 - Bebe Neuwirth (1958) and Kenny Morrison (1974) See also * Star Trek deaths Birthdays, Star Trek de:Liste der Geburtstage (Meta-Trek) fr:Star Trek Naissances nl:Verjaardagen van de Star Trek acteurs en actrices